MSGO/Weapons/Sniper
Summary *Instead of lockon, sniper weapons use zoom to shoot at long distance. *Zoomed shots produce very large camera shake, unless shot while crouching. *Types explanation: **N-type (no suffix): initial type. Balanced. **M-type: more ammo. **L-type: increased shooting range. **F-type: increased power. **B3-type: 3-point burst. *Useful special qualities: **Beam Shooter (BS): increases power (beam weapons only, except irradiation beam types). **Range Correction System (RCS): increases shooting range. **Quick Reload (QR): increased reload speed. *White stats are exclusive for silver blueprints, yellow - for gold ones. *Red is maximum value after upgrade. Types Live ammo semi-auto type 1 *Powerful semi-auto rifle type. *Can use 2-step zoom. *Projectile travels instantly, meaning you have to aim exactly at your target at any distance. Live ammo semi-auto type 2 *Quick-firing rifle type with good range and clip size. *Can use 2-step zoom. *Projectile travels instantly, meaning you have to aim exactly at your target at any distance. Live ammo semi-auto type 3 *Live ammo version of beam semi-auto type 2. **Though like with other live ammo types, projectile travels instantly. *F-type can pierce up to 2 targets, other types pierce 1 target. *Can use 1-step zoom. Irradiation beam type 1 *Super high-range sniper rifle that deals continous damage to targets. *Can't be used without crouching. *Can use 2-step zoom. *Power is shown for 1 second of continous damage (5 ammo units) *Isn't affected by Beam Shooter, both special and deck bonus. Irradiation beam type 2 *Version of type 1 with increased power. *F-type can pierce up to 2 targets, other types pierce 1 target. Beam semi-auto type 1 *Quick-firing semi-auto beam sniper rifle with good power but somewhat short range. *Can use 1-step zoom. Beam semi-auto type 2 *Semi-auto high-power beam weapon type. *F-type can pierce up to 2 targets, other types pierce 1 target. *Can use 1-step zoom. Beam semi-auto type 3 *Beam version of live ammo semi-auto type 2. *Can use 2-step zoom. Beam semi-auto type 3-1 *Less power and half the ammo that with type 3. Beam full-auto type *Fully automatic sniper weapons with good total clip damage but very short range. Beam charge type 1 *Charge sniper weapon type with very high power. **Half charge: power x2, pierce effect; full charge: power x4, pierce effect. *Unlike with other beam types, projectile travels very quickly and has a small hitbox, so you have to get used to aiming ahead. *Can use 2-step zoom. *Charge time by types: **N: 3.6 sec **M: 2 sec **F: 5.5 sec *Useful battle assist modules: **Quick charge: decreases charge time. Beam charge type 2 *Improved type 1 F-type with more power and better hitbox, but less range. *Unique module's effect deals damage to user for holding off shooting after full charge. *Can pierce shields after half charge. Explosive semi-auto type *Sniper rifle type with exploding projectiles. Has "Explosive" attribute. **Unlike with live ammo types, shell has travel time. *Can use 2-step zoom. *Aiming at enemy feet is a good idea to deal a small amount of damage. Useful for slowing down item carriers or base raids.